Swarmbot
The swarmbot is a type of robot encountered in the Commonwealth in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Characteristics Swarmbots are built from the robobrain torso frame and is capable of hovering due to the Mister Handy thruster mounted below them. They are frequently encountered in groups, as their name implies. Largely armed with automatic weapons, they are quickly capable of tearing down an unaware player character. However, they are quite quick and will frequently move into melee range while enjoying ranged support from the automated forces they travel alongside. The Mechanist's automatrons are cobbled together from a wide variety of components taken from five different robot models. Swarmbots usually consist of a robobrain torso and an assaultron head mounted on a Mr. Handy's hover-chassis. Their arms come as varied as their armaments, which cover almost the entire spectrum of what an automatron can carry for ranged combat. Variants Swarmbot The basic variant of the swarmbot is the most common and weakest swarmbot that can be encountered. |level =15 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =100 |dr =65 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Robot repair kit * Enhanced targeting card * Biometric scanner }} Servomech swarmbot The Servomech variant relies on two arm-mounted guns, a type of machinegun and a small cannon. These type of swarmbots have less damage resistance than the basic variant but it has more health points. |level =22 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =125 |dr =60 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Robot repair kit * Enhanced targeting card * Biometric scanner }} Integrated swarmbot The Integrated swarmbot relies more on close combat, it generally has some form of melee weapon and a big nailgun mounted on its arms. |level =32 |perception =5 |hp =210 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Robot repair kit * Enhanced targeting card }} Cybermech swarmbot The Cybermech variant relies on two arm-mounted laser weapons, to eliminate targets from a distance. The shell of the Cybermech swarmbot is made of rusty metal scrap painted yellow and its legs look very much like a Mister Handy's arms. This type of swarmbot is very rare and only spawns when the Sole Survivor has reached level 45. |level =42 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =350 |dr =90 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Robot repair kit * Power relay coil * Biometric scanner }} Quantum swarmbot The Quantum swarmbot is the most powerful and rare swarmbot in the entire game. The body is also made up of a variety of scrap metals painted yellow and an assaultron head. It also has two arm-mounted Tesla rifles and the body is covered by an Tesla-field. On defeat, its power source will overload, causing a large explosion. The Quantum swarmbot only first spawns when the player character has reached beyond level 60. |level =55+ |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =330+ |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Robot repair kit * Military-grade circuit board }} Locations * Several are present during the Mechanical Menace mission, alongside several junkbots and eyebots in the attack on Ada and her companions. * Many also spawn inside the General Atomics factory during A New Threat. Appearances Swarmbots appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Category:Automatron robots and computers ru:Мухобот uk:Мухобот